This invention relates to an electronic insect killing device, particularly to an electronic insect killing swatter.
A conventional fly swatter for insect killing causes a lot of trouble because the user has to be skillful enough to hit the insect before it flies away. Also, the dead body of the insect becomes messy and thus contaminates the environment. In an outdoor environment, mosquitoes usually fly around and are not easily killed by a conventional fly swatter.